First Christmas
by Red On My Ledger
Summary: Post-Avengers. Thor discovers Christmas and decides to share it with Loki...at two in the morning. A cute little one-shot in which our two favorite Asgardians are on good terms. Some brotherly bonding. Merry Christmas everyone! :)


A loud knock sounded through the dark room and snapped Loki awake. He looked around the room, emerald eyes trying to adjust to the darkness, and realized that it had to be some unholy hour in the early morning because the only light source was that of the moon dimly shining in through the large window next to his bed. He sat up and stretched his arms in front of him like a cat. The knocking came again and Loki reluctantly got up from bed and padded over to the bedroom door.

Thor stood on the other side, Loki realized when he opened the door. That broad smile in place and hands holding what looked to be a box wrapped in white paper and a red bow.

"I hope I am not disturbing you, brother." Thor beamed as he pushed his way past and entered the dark room.

Loki sighed. "What time is it?"

"The last I checked it was around two in the morning." Thor thought back.

Too early for this. "What do you want? Can this not wait until the sun is up?"

"My apologies, brother, but I must share this with you now." Thor sat on the end of Loki's bed and patted the area next to him. Loki sighed again and took a seat next to the blond man. "I just returned from Midgard, Tony invited me to something called a Christmas party."

"Oh, great." Loki replied sarcastically. "Because things that involve Stark are such good ideas."

Thor missed the sass and continued his story. "Steve was there and, when I asked, he explained to me what Christmas is."

"And what exactly is Christmas, Thor?" Loki entertained his brother, though his voice was filled with annoyance and exhaustion. The sooner this conversation ended, the sooner he could go back to bed.

"It is a time of the year when friends and families gather together and give one another gifts and sing songs and feast!"

Loki looked at him, a get-on-with-it expression painting his fine features.

"After learning what Christmas was, I got an idea. I went and spoke with Tony's girlfriend, a beautiful woman by the name of Pepper, and asked her a question." Thor continued. "I asked her of Midgard had any books on magic, and she recommended that I buy this," he held up the wrapped box, "For you, brother." He handed it to Loki, who was hesitant to take it. "Merry Christmas!"

Loki looked from the box that sat on his lap to his brother and then back to the box. He sighed again and began to undo the red ribbon around it. He then delicately began to unwrap the paper from the box, careful not to rip any, and set the wrappings on the bed. He opened the white box and pulled out a book, holding it up so the moon's light would shine on it and he could read the cover. "Harry Potter..?"

"Yes! It is a book about a boy who learns he is a wizard and then attends this wizarding school called... I forget the name of the school, but it is all about his adventures with magic. And there is an entire series of these, this is just the first one." Thor's smile broadened even more and his voice filled with a jolly excitement.

Loki smiled back, still a little confused on the concept of this gift-giving but unable to hide his appreciation. Although Thor could be intolerable at times, and thought they had their many differences, it was times like these when Loki remembered why he had always found it hard to stay furious at his brother. He knew half of the things the blond hero did we're unintentional and Loki was trying to understand that Thor just walked to the beat of his own drummer - a drummer that was very different from Loki's. That, Loki slowly realized, wasn't a bad thing though. They may not have been blood, but Loki had come to terms with this and had decided to try and accept the fact that the only family he knew was composed of non-blood relatives.

"Thank you, brother." Loki said sincerely.

Thor smiled back and pulled Loki into a crushing hug. "Let me know when you finish this one, and I will go back to Midgard and retrieve the next in the series."

Loki nodded. The two said their good-nights and Thor left to go to his own bedroom. Loki walked over to his desk that sat under the window and placed his new book there. He lit one of the candles on his desk and took a seat and began to read.

He had intentions on only reading the first chapter and returning to bed, but one chapter turned in to two and two turned in to the whole book.

The sun came up and Loki found Thor in the dining hall and told him all about the book, unable to hide his excitement over the adventures and the characters. Thor listened to him and left later that afternoon to get the second book.

Within a week, Loki had finished the entire series.

Thor then told him that he had found out that they had turns the books into things called movies and the two were planning to go to Midgard together to see them, they just needed to figure out a way to sneak Loki back into the realm he was banned from.

At first he was more than confused, but after a little bit of time and some much-needed brotherly bonding, Loki decided that he really liked Christmas.


End file.
